Trying Again
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: Awaking an a foreign planet is terrifying enough. Waking up with no clue how or for what reason you're even there makes it worse. But he doesn't seem to bothered by it. He'll just become the bodyguard of the girl he met and try to remember. It can't be to hard, right?
1. Chapter 1 From Earth and back

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves. I'll be updating about 1-3 times a month, sorry. I'm trying something new with the writing style, so tell me what you think. YY:MM:DD

A/N2: Screw Ajit Varadaraj Pai V. That 44 y/o 4868 Old Dominion Dr. Arlington, VA 22207 born bastard. Anonymous that his #'s are Phone: 703-533-7359 Phone: 703-351-3094. The internet belongs to be able to be used without having to pay out the nose. Anonymous is leading the main charge.

Happy Winter Solstice and early Feliz Navidad

*story start*

*Capsule Corp District A 762:11:9 (09:00)*

Our story takes place on the blessed ball of rock known as Earth. Located in WST 3338926 K. West City, Capsule Corp an unfamiliar blond teen lies beside the Namekians star-craft inside a small crater with the debris caking his black spandex beneath his plated samurai armour similar to that of a feudal samurai.

"Ouch, what the happened to me?" the spiky haired blonde asked as he removed his time breaker themed mask and allowed his blue eyes to scan the land, before halting at a single palm tree with a blue haired figure hiding a little over 1.5m behind it.

"Hey buddy! Can you tell me where I am? I'm kinda lost." The blond asked as the bluenette walked out in a yellow and black space suit with a phaser rifle 2373 aimed at his whisker marked face.

"Freeze right there _buddy_. Your gonna stay right there, and you'll tell me how you got here. Are you allied with those Saiyan's from Earlier?" The lady asked with her weapon aimed at his face, but keeping a metre distance.

"Saiya-jin? Look mis-" the 1.75m blond tried to approach her, but the energized rifle beam sliced his cheek and stopped him moving.

"I said freeze. I'm tired of weird human/animal aliens showing up and making a mess. This is a Capsule Corps special edition Phaser rifle: Model 2373. It can fire a concentrated beam of Ki through a nearly 30cm of solid tungsten. So don't move, or you'll need a new arm." the Bluenette threatened as her CC rifle began to hum to life as the muzzle glowed a fiery red.

"Ok! OK! So what do you want to know miss-?" the whiskered blond trailed off with his hands resting behind him.

"Bulma Briefs, and I want to know who are you, why you're here, and what are you planning to do?" Bulma demanded as she prodded his chest with her rifle.

"I can answer that,... maybe. Uh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I think I'm a human. As for why I'm here, and What am I gonna do... I don't really know. My memories on every thing personal is a blank. I know most of my techniques but other then that I just come up with nothing." Naruto explained before Bulma looked at the top of his head.

"Humans don't have ears on their head, and a bushy tail behind them." Bulma pointed out as he grabbed his kitsune themed tail with his right hand, and his ears with his left.

"Sweet Kami, I've got sweet ears!" Naruto yelled as his tail wagged, before immediately covering them from the sound of his yell.

"So you're just an idiot then." the female complained as she lowered her weapon, and holstered it on her back.

"Yea-hey. I'm ... probably not that bad. At least I don't think so." the Blond muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair, but stopped when he felt cold metal against his kitsune ears.

"Why do you have those rings, are you married?" the 29 year old asked him as he looked at the silver overlapping X patterned rings on his indexes and green copies on his ring fingers.

"I don't think so, they look ceremonial. So what now? I'm pretty sure I'd be classified as a hobo or at least a vagabond." The youthful appearing blond explained to her, causing Bulma to adopt a thinking pose. Then slam her fist into her palm.

"You can be my escort. 'cause in a few hours, my friend Goku's son Gohan, and Goku's fellow disciple Krillin are gonna head off to Namek to find the race that created the Dagon balls and wish out friends back to life." the bluenette slightly rambled, earning a blank look from him.

"I accept, I guess. But could you explain what... everything you just said means." Naruto asked, getting the woman of science to nod. For the next four hours, the scientist gave him the Cliff-note equivalent of the past Thirteen years from the Former Emperor Pilaf to the Saiyan Invasion. While she explained, a white moustached Doctor bearing a striking resemblance to her proceeded to work on the Namekian spacecraft with a Latté machine in hand, and the noir coloured cat on his shoulder.

"So... Gohan was kidnapped by a Piccolo and trained while his dad was dead, before you brought him back to life. And this is _normal_ to you?" Naruto summarized to her, all the while the Doctor loaded seemingly frivolous items into the ship. Ranging from Crates of Hetap, to Cappuccino refill packs.

"Pretty much. So when you're ready, you can load up on the ship. Is it ready yet dad?" Bulma asked the older scientist who sat a crate beside the vertical lift entrance.

"Ready? It's no where near ready. I still haven't installed the espresso machine." the doctor rejected while setting the crate on the platform, them sent it into the Namek ship.

"Do you really need an Espresso? I don't think it's really that important." Naruto added, earning an exasperated look from the Dr. Briefs.

"OH and toilet paper isn't really that important. Why don't we all use leaves like animals!" the older bluenette yelled as a bald midget in an orange/blue gi, and a bowl cut kid in a purple and white collared outfit similar to his former Namekian teacher.

"We won't need espresso on our trip, it'll just take up space." The midget announced, causing the Dr. to stop loading boxes and walk off in a huff, muttering "Just like you."

"So Bulma, who's... he?" the youngest of the group asked gesturing towards the feudally dressed samurai with a dark red kitsune tail.

"He's an amnesiac that landed here Gohan. He seemed harmless so I've taken him as a bodyguard for our trip. After watching you guys fight with the Saiyans, I want some protection." Bulma explained as she pointed her thumb towards the blond staring at a butterfly in his outstretched hands.

"Well if you trust him. Now lets load into this spaceship with a complete stranger, and head towards Namek. Yay..." the bald midget weakly cheered as they were lifted into the ship and took their empty seats, with Bulma in the Captains seat, Naruto beside her, and Krillin seated adjacent from Gohan.

"Lets go! Dorigelop crafca Namek!" the Captain announced as the ship vertically launched into the sky, then soared through the cosmos. Passing Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus(UR-anos), then Pluto/Charon in under a minute. Once the craft reached a constant speed, the crew unbuckled themselves and the only blond turned towards Bulma.

"Ms. Brief if you don't need me for now, I'd like to try and collect myself." Naruto asked as he bowed 90˚ towards the scientist.

"Uh... yeah. Just me be careful. Certain parts of the ship still need namekian to activate, so remember 'seata belta' is for the bathroom." Bulma explained as he stood up, nodded, then exited the cockpit in search of a silent place. Oddly enough his sanctum of silence was located near the self contained energy well engine.

Stripping off his armour and undershirt, he sat crosslegged in his baggy pant with his unknown origin helmet in lap. Once he closed his eyes, he felt a sharp pull, and opened his eyes to see a void resembling oil upon water on the horizon with magenta crystals levitating past him.

Unlike on the ship earlier, he was fully garbed in lamellar breast plating, his two silver and two green rings, and face mask equipped on his side. Before he could further investigate the space, a double sided pike sliced out of the void and a white haired female walked out of the rift.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the blond demanded as he instinctively held his fists in front of him. Immediately the red and black suited lady held her hand to her mouth and laughed mirthfully at his confusion.

 **"** **Don't worry my little pet, all will be answered in due time. Just know that you are mine, Bulma might be your 'master'. You. Belong. To me." the somewhat erotically dressed blue skinned lady reminded him before she spun around and drove her staff through his chest.**

"*GASP*" Immediately shooting open his eyes, the blond reached for his supposed spot he was stabbed mere seconds ago only to find un-marred flesh in its place. Reaching for the mask, he stared at the X-finite mark on the mask _and_ rings was similar if not identical to the one located on his **'** masters **'** breast button.

* * *

Many days have past since this motley crew of humans, fox-man, and demi-saiyan embarked on their trip towards the Namekian home planet. Aside from Naruto's _brief_ interaction with his aforementioned 'master', the ship managed to arrive on the green sky, blue grassed planet in under a month.

"So this is Namek, ? Is there anywhere specific we need to check, or look?" Naruto asked while adjusting his plate armour, and his mask by his side.

"Yeah, lets set up base in that cave. Krillin, take the Dragon Radar and fly with Gohan to find the Dragon Balls. Naruto, help me move some crates into there." Bulma instructed as she handed krillin the radar, then lobbed a miniature capsule into the cavern with a puff of smoke.  
"Got it. Lets go Gohan." Krillin declared as the duo soared off with the radar in hand, while Bulma entered the Capsule Corps house resting inside it.

"Guard the entrance Naruto, I'm going to radio Earth and let everyone know we've landed on Namek. I don't know what kind of wildlife might be here so watch the door." Bulma instructed from the house, causing Naruto to sit on a flattish rock outside the opening with his eyes closed.

During his wait, he could _see_ an outlay of the planets topography. outlines of every tree, blade of grass, and foreign star craft on the planets surface. Sentient life seemed to be more luminescent compared to the plant life, with one being glowing life an all-consuming fire wanting to ravage all the land. But the torch approaching them garnered his immediate attention.

"Oh~? It appears Lord Frieza was correct about someone residing here. Tell me boy, do you happen to know where a village is or where I can find some wish orbs?" the effeminate teal skinned and green haired warrior asked as the seated blond opened his frigid blue eyes towards him.

"Zarbon of the Frieza army. Why is someone of your _... caliber_ doing here?" Naruto asked as his energy built up around his hands and he stood up, staring slightly upwards at the high ranking Frieza army official.

"So you know me. Then you know what the Friezian army is capable of." Zarbon threateningly implied with a matching glare.

"I don't, so why don't you remind me." Naruto asked as he held up his left hand in an energy covered claw close to Zarbon's exposed eye.

"The Frieza Army will raze this planet to the ground with no discrimination. Now do you know something or will I have to force you?" the warrior asked as Naruto lowered his hand and head, causing his hair to cover his eyes.  
"So thats it. Yeah, I know everything I need." Naruto muttered as blue fire crawled up his hands past his wrists.

"Good now whe-GAH!" the green haired commanding officer groaned as an inflamed right hand pierced his right breast plating.

"Your kind disgust me, begone and never return here." Naruto harshly instructed as his left hand palm struck the warrior away from their base, and out of sight.

"Hey Naruto, what happened?" Bulma called from the cave, unaware that Naruto cleaned his hands off in the water.

"We had company. Radio in that we're gonna need all the help that we can. The strongest ones Earth has." Naruto advised as he reentered the cave.

"What do you mean? What's happening?" the scientist asked as she worked on her communication device.

"There's some person named Lord Frieza looking for some Wishing orbs here. So they're probably after the Dragon Balls." Naruto declared as he sat on the couch behind her with her rifle resting on it.

"That sounds pretty bad, but who's Frieza and how do you remember them?" Bulma asked as she stopped working on the machine to look at him.

"I'm not sure how, but the Frieza Army is known for their extreme subjugation of people and their cruel treatment to those who appose them. So from what you told me about Goku, we'll need him here to help us." Naruto answered before an explosion sounded from the mouth of the cave.

"What the hell happened? Bulma asked as the two walked out of the cave to see their smoking ship with a hand wide hole travelling from the cockpit through the engine and out of the stern of the starship.

"Damn it. Get ready to hunker down. We're stranded on a planet with a world buster megalomaniac with homicidal tendencies and legions of followers underneath him." Naruto huffed in exasperation, before throwing his arms up in frustration and reentering the cave. When he entered, the remnants of the ship exploded by sending a fiery rain across the surrounding field.

"*Sigh* I miss the days when the biggest thing I had to worry about is Goku." Bulma muttered to herself before heading back into their base to deliver the message.

* * *

"Alright, so Goku's currently in a faster CC brand spaceship but he'll take about six or seven days at most. So what now?" Bulma asked as Naruto started harvesting the salvageable metal and parts from the former ship.

"You stay at the base/fortress Imma 'bout to make, while I deal with these loons running around." Naruto commanded as he made a makeshift door from the ships hull and former ships landing struts.

"So you just expect me to sit in that cave while you, Krillin, and Gohan get to explore a foreign planet in search for the Dragon balls?" Bulma rhetorically asked while he set the last hunk of metal beside the entrance.

"pretty much yeah. Or would you rather be out there with dozens of homicidal weirdos?" Naruto suggested while dusting off his hands.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds pretty bad. So what should I do while I'm waiting for you guys?" the brilliant scientist asked the blond escorting her into the cave.

"Make more of those blasters. Like a cannon, or an EPG. There's some people who'd be surprised by a pretty girl with a cannon." Naruto stated as the blushing lady entered the house.  
"O-ok. Just don't do anything to stupid or dumb." Bulma ordered as sat on the couch and de-capsuled her wiring kit.

"Maybe. Who knows, I might find some other pretty lady to serve." Naruto teased before dodging a face height laser blast.

"Watch it blondie. Now go deal with those baddies before I change my mind." Bulma advised with the rifle in hand, causing the blond exit and barricade the entrance.  
'Lets go.' Naruto thought as he built up the energy into his legs, then released with a colossal leap. Repeating the process several times, the Kitsune warrior eventually landed beside a spiky haired warrior in a modified version of armour similar to Zarbon with golden shoulder pads and a royal Saiyan crest on her breastplate.

"Who the hell are you? You don't look like any of the slug men of this planet, and your armour isn't any like that issued by the Frieza army. So who the hell are you?" the formerly tailed warrior demanded as she charged up a ball of dark purple energy in hand.

"Nope. I'm just some guy looking for some magic rocks, and not the drug kind. Though I might-nah that would end badly. Names Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" the blond asked as he held his hand out in a relaxed manner. After evaluating his relaxed form, she dismissed her energy and cautiously took his hand.

Sadala of Vegeta. Child of King Vegeta, and heiress of all Saiyans." The spiky haired warrior boasted by applying a slight pressure on his hand.

"Awesome. So... do you work for those Frieza Army guys?" Naruto not organically asked her, irritating her.

"Sadala-sama refuses to serve such weaklings. Frieza is no match for myself." Sadala boasted as she puffed out her chest proudly.

"Really? Well would you mind telling me what you know about them? I'm kinda feeling pissed at them." Naruto explained as he cracked his knuckles.  
"I may, but Sadala-sama does not do such things for free." the Princess explained by peering directly into his eyes.

"Ok. How about we make a bet?"

*End*


	2. Chapter 2 What happens on Namek

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves. I'll be updating about 1-3 times a month, sorry. I'm trying something new with the writing style, so tell me what you think. YY:MM:DD HAPPY NEW YEAR/Early Chinese New Year.

*Story start*

*Planet Namek*

* * *

"So what kind of bet did you have in mind?" the intrigued saiyan asked as he quickly drew a 10m circle around her, then stopped on the edge 5m from her.

"Lets have a simple fight. First one to land outside the ring loses." the blond proposed as he dusted his hands.

"Well whats the reward? Sadala-sama does not wish to thrash you for no reason. Although Sadala-sama wouldn't be apposed to stretching my muscles." the noirette muttered as she held her hand on her chin.

"How about we keep it simple. Loser becomes the Winners servant?" Naruto stated as he held out his hand towards her.

"Alright. Then prepare manservant, it's been a while since Sadala-sama has had a servant." the saiyan exclaimed as she charged up an energy ball in either hand, resting on the balls of her feet.

"Sure~. Now I'm an amnesiac so I'll be pretty rusty. But don't go easy on me. 'Cause I surely won't." Naruto explained as he formed the energy claws in an open palmed slugger stance.

"Good, Sadala-sama didn't plan to."

Both fighters stood ready to launch at each other, seemingly waiting for an unspoken sign. Then when a single fish leapt out of the nearby water and reentered the water the two fighters soared towards each other.

"Hey Sadala," uppercut"Why do you refer to yourself in the third person?" Naruto asked as he deflected the secondary attack.  
"I feel its-"knee to the stomach, spinning face kick" Needed to tell all those below me who they have been beaten by." the saiyan answered him without his assault physically fazing her.

"Well where are ya from?" Left arm block, claw thrust "You definitely don't look like a native." the fox themed man asked as sliced off her right shoulder cover.

"Of course not. I am Princess Sadala. Daughter of the King Vegeta. Heir to the royal Saiyan bloodline. But I wonder," Left arm block, chest shot "what is your lineage?"

"I'm not sure." Chest palm, right arm block. "I think my tail, whisker marks and ears might be genetic." Naruto pondered before his abdomen deformed around her fist.

"Alright, this constant back and forth is boring me. We're going to end this... now! _GALICK GUN!_ " the princess screamed as she unleashed two screaming purple beams of Ki barreling towards him.

"Lets do this. _KITSUNE FIRE!_ " Naruto retaliated as his claws changed into a blue kitsune maw, then clamped down on the twin beams. Both attack screamed as the plasma-esque beams attempted to overwhelm one another to no avail.

Both attacks were constantly fed more energy, sustaining their balanced attack. Neither side gained any ground until a reddish orange beam bisected the clashing energies, causing them to self detonate.

"Hey salad, I finally found you. And it looks like you found yourself a pretty boy? Well Frieza's been looking for someone like him, but it looks like you two have been up to some _rough_ activities." a pink thing with spikes pointed out as 'he' gestured towards the duo's attire.

The upper right corner of Sadala's armour was disintegrated, revealing the upper portion of her chest. Along with the fabric below her left knee, and the fabric on her forearms.

But Naruto's armour with in a more intense state of damage with all the plating above his abdomen was shattered with multiple shallow cuts covering his chest. The upper sections of several bright red letters were visible underneath his chest. 'Wh...t...F.t...t.'

"Yeah, we spend the better part of the last hour or so pounding each other. I'm kinda sore from all of it, and so are my fingers." Naruto idly declared as he rotated his shoulders as the lacerations mended shut.

"W-what... you vulgar barbarian. You never preformed such acts with a noble blooded saiyan such as my self!" Sadala yelled while bopping the fox mans head repeatedly.

"But we did. I've been fighting you for almost an hour, and my hands are sore from constantly focusing tat energy through them." the blond muttered as he massaged his palms.

"Aaaanyway, if you're done talking, imma take you two in. Frieza wants to meet this blond to see if he's a threat, and you because word is that you exploded Cui."

"Yeah, thats not happening. If Friza is as bad as I think, then I don't want want to meet him." Naruto stated as he stripped off the last remnant of his platted armour off, and engulfed himself in boiling red energy.

"Please, you're no match me. I'm one of Frieza's elite fighters! Only Zarbon, and Frieza could hope-" the spiky pink think tried to boast, but stopping as the blond 'vanished' and 'reappeared' behind him with blood coating his claws.

"What did...ya..." Dodoria trailed off as he separated in to his upper body, midsection and lower legs. Similar to sliced deli meat, or a tree's growth ring.

"Omae wa, shinderiu..." the kitsune muttered as the Friezian warrior fell to the ground in its distinct chunks.

"What the hell? You were no where near this strong?!" Sadala screamed as she walked over the trisected cadaver of Dodoria, and punched his sternum.

"Owowow. I don't know! I don't remember a lot of stuff, so I don't even know how I did this!" Naruto yelled back at her, gesturing to his dispelling energy cloak. "See?"

"Fine. I guess thats an answer. Not acceptable, but still. Wait... what the hell is that written on you?" the heiress inquired while looking at the pure black lettering on his stomach.

" 'When the Future meets the past, the present it made.' Why is this written on me? It looks like its tattooed on me. What the hell does it mean?" Naruto complained as he head-butted a nearby boulder into dust.

"Man, what are you made of? You recovered immediately from a close range body blast. Killed Dodoria, one of Frieza's Elite soldiers, at invisible speed. Then broke a boulder with only your face. What _are_ you?" the saiyan asked the fighter who was stretching all his muscles.

"I'll tell you as soon as I know. But my species must have a strong regenerative capabilities, and a high durability. What are Saiyans known for?" Naruto questioned as he slung his armoured remnants over his shoulder.

"We are able to come back from any major injury stronger than...before. Listen Naruto, I want you ... to Ki blast me ... as strong as you can..." Sadala calmly explained as she took off her armour breastplate and set it on the ground. Leaving her in her spandex one piece, and parts of her boots.

"So you want me... to explode on you?" Naruto unsurely restated as he built up energy in his hands.

"NO! I mean somewhat not... damn it. Listen, on Frieza's ship there's a healing tank. We'll go to the ship, you nearly kill me, then you put me in the pod." Sadala corrected him as she gestured him to follow

"Ok, but what's Ki and how do you fly?" Naruto questioned her, causing her to facepalm.

"Alright, but listen. I'm not here to hold your hand." For the next hour, the princess explained what Ki was and how to fly.

"O-ok. I think I'm ready." Naruto declared as he hovered beside her, bit shakily.

"Great, now follow me. And try to keep up." Sadala reminded as she flew towards the eastern direction.

"Coming, I think I got it." Naruto told himself as he briefly sputtered before flying uninterrupted fast enough to catch up with her before she landed outside of a disk shaped Starcraft.

"So this is it?" the blond asked as they entered the 'unoccupied' ship and headed towards the infirmary.

Yes, now get ready to shoot me." Sadala ordered as she preprogrammed the healing pod.

"Ok, and you're sure you want me to shoot you?" the kitsune man reasked as he charged up the Ki in his right hand.

"I am sure. Now," Sadala paused as she rested Naruto's hand below her covered breasts, and above her abdomen." I want you to shoot be as powerfully as I can, then put me in that machine and turn it on."

"Ok, *inhale*...FIRING!" Naruto screamed as he fired a 22.5mm hole through clean through her chest.

"p...od... now..." Sadala ordered before collapsing into Naruto's awaiting arms.

"So I put her in, then press this button." Naruto muttered as he sealed her into the capsule, which was filled with the clear green liquid.

"Now what?" the blond asked himself as he sat down on the ground beside the pod. Unsure of how long the process would take, he sat his former armour plating beside the machine and started investigating the ship.

It seemed like it was frigate-built. Crews quarters, armourie's canteens, and several additional infirmaries. But the 'Command bridge' several crystalline spheres containing red stars ranging from One to seven inside.

"Huh, I think these are the dragon ball things. But I might as well take them even if they aren't." Naruto told himself as he grabbed the 2, 5 6, and 7 star ball and set them in a pyramid stack before returning to the infirmary with Sadala inside.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Huh?" Naruto watched as the liquid drained out of the capsule and the front section of the pod slid open.

"AH! I feel better already. Almost like a Super Saiyan, and you found the Namekian Dragon Balls. Brilliant!" Sadala yelled as she grabbed him, and dragged him and the wishing orbs into the armoury.

"Put on this armour. Grab anything you can from here and get ready to leave." Sadala commanded as she threw an armoured vest at him while sliding on hers.

"Alright but whats the hurry?" Naruto asked her as he slipped on a black version of the armoured vest, then adjusting the translucent orbs in his hold.

"No big rush but this is Frieza's Flagship. He's out looking for the last three of those. So I don't know about you, but I don't want to be here when that bastard returns." Sadala declared as she held her hand out on either side of her and fired a 2m hole through the centre of the ship and outside hull.

"I would decide fast though. I'd give the core about Ten seconds before it detonates." she added causing him to follow her lead out of the ship, with 2.5s before detonation.

"I'd would've liked a bit more warning next time." Naruto muttered as he dusted off his armour after righting himself vertically.

"Meh. If that could stop you, then you'd have died when we fought." Sadala reminded him, before a low constant beeping turned their attention to one side.

"What the hell is she shin-oh God Damn it." Naruto muttered as the light reflected off Krillins head as he focused on the green screened, metal device leading Gohan and a little green 'kid's toe.  
"Well the rest of them should be right here- OH GOD THERE'S TWO SAIYAN!" The shiny headed midget screamed at the duo with the four dragon alls in hold.

"Huh?" Naruto muttered as he looked up at his hair. Somewhere between fighting Dodoria and Sadala blowing up the ship, the debris stained his hair a noir themed hue with them bent upwards in a saiyan style.

"Hey baldy, what do you want? Hey wait... YOU'RE THAT BASTARD WHO CUT OFF MY TAIL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sadala yelled as leapt towards him, but the hand on her shoulder halted her.

"Calm down. Krillin, Gokan, person, we have the last of the Dragon balls so lets hurry up." Naruto peace keepered as he closed the distance and sat the last Dragon balls beside the others.

Who are you, and HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" krillin screamed before Naruto bitchslapped him.

"Kid are you a namekian?" "My name is Dende-" "So you are, good. Now listen, Frieza's about to show up so you're gonna have to act fast. There's a Namekian named Piccolo on Earth who I need you to revive." Naruto cut off Dende as he politely ordered him as he knelt down, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, just back up and keep the bald one away from me." Dende asked Sadala ran up and punted Krillin away.

"Should I keep Gohan away too?"  
"No... no Gohan can stay."

"Just start the Dragon thing before I kill the midget." Sadala warned them as the balls glowed and released the muscular wishing dragon from its home.

"Alright, Piccolo of Earth is revived. You still got two more wishes." Dende explained, causing Krillin to pipe in and wish Piccolo to Namek.  
"*LONG SIGH* Krillin... no more talking. We have one wish remaining so we have to choose CAREFULLY." Naruto calmly explained, sending the older male fighter a 'subtle' glare.

"ALRIGHT. Listen here you little green slug-man, I want you to tell that Dragon to make me immortal. I want to personally execute that white and purple bastard for the years of servitude beneath that tailed scum!" Sadala ordered him by holding him eye level by shirt scruff. Unfortunately the Dragon disappeared and Seven polished stones fell to the ground.

"The Dragon is gone, meaning Guru is dead." the namekian answered their unasked question.

"Which means we can't make any wishes, and we'll have to face Frieza alone." Naruto added with a sigh.

"GREAT! This is PERFECT! Well I hope you two are ready, 'cause someone's approaching and they're strong!" Sadala warned as Gohan slipped into Piccolo's style, Naruto and Sadala dropped into their uniques styles, and Krillin took a shaky Kame style.

"Hey is that-" "GOKU?/DADDY!" the same height earth born people cut off the Kitsune man as the orange Gi Saiyan landed in front of them with slight tears in it.

"Heya Krillin, Gohan, Salad, and that guy beside you." the spiky haired Saiyan waved towards them as he scanned the horizon.

"I take it you're Goku?" "Its Kakarot!" "Which ever it is. You're the one Bulma contacted right?" Naruto acknowledged Sadala's comment before given 'Kakarot' a serious look.

"I am. Are you a Saiyan like Salad, and me?" Goku asked him with a somewhat serious expression.

"No, are you the one who dealt with those Five energy sources that dropped?" the disguised blond asked back, getting a nod.

"When I touched down, I landed on a green four eyed guy. Fought an red fighter, a blue one, an orange haired guys, and a horny purple guy. They were kinda tough but any way." The earth grown saiyan explained, shocking the Princess.

"You beat the GINYU FORCE?!" the heiress yelled at him with shock evident.  
"Thats who they were? they didn't seem any stronger than you Salad." Kakarot idly muttered to the heated Saiyan.  
"First of all: my name is Sa-da-la, got it Kakarot. Second of all..." Sadala tapered off as she looked towards the ship in abject horror.

"Oh please don't stop on my account. I've always been a fan of the theatrics." the twin horned dictator exclaimed from the top of his burnt out ship.

"No? Well it seems like I'll have to be blunt then. I know one of you took the Dragon balls, and I don't take kindly to people taking what's mine. So either you hand them over, or I'll start killing you." the monstrous purple skinned being continued as a dark red energy ball formed on his finger.

"The wishes are gone and the dragon is no more Frieza. But you could get some other Namekians to make you some more." Naruto declared while everyone formed some Ki bolt or attack.

"But I killed them all. What am I supposed to do now?" Frieza yelled before stopping and gaining a sinister smile. "I guess I'll just have to take it out on you. But I don't remember you? Are you some grunt that was hired recently?"

"No Frieza, he's _my_ warrior. Because of him, he allowed me to ascend beyond any saiyan and reach a SUPER state." Sadala boasted as electricity arced off her.

"Please~. That old legend was just some story your filthy monkey ancestors passed around the campfire like it was their own dung." Frieza belittled her while descending from the tower.

"Your lying. I'm not sure how, but I can tell you're afraid of her potential." Naruto realized causing the formerly smug dictator to scowl at him.

"You know what, I'm going to enjoy killing you. So much so." Freiza muttered as his armour started glowing and expand. "Lets forgo the introductions and ship to the main course."

Gone was formerly 1.32m small pint-sized warrior, and in his place was a 2.21m tall gargantuan with muscles eclipsing most of their heads by a large margin.

"Good. I'll keep him busy while you work on a plan!" Naruto ordered as he tried to ready against Frieza's incoming assault, only to be bypassed for him to impale Krillin's left pec.

"Oh don't mind this. I'm just getting rid of this little ... pest." Frieza declared in a more Baritone voice, before picking the bleeding Earthling off his bovine style horns and flicked the childish man towards the group, followed by a right hook directly in the hidden blond's back.

"Damn it. Looks like we're starting." Naruto muttered as he cracked his neck and lunged towards the towering figure.

* * *

*End*


End file.
